Some quality pastime
by Mysterious jester
Summary: Was a day like any other until a future version of Lilly came from the future.
1. Chapter 1

In royal woods, Michigan, somewhere in a rural area lies a house that families dread. It seams like a normal house, until you're inside where noise is as common as the air you breath.

This is because that family that lives there, have 13 family members with the childern being the noisiest.

The oldest one, Lori age 18, would continually message bobby and practically screams for each reply.

Leni, age 17, is an airhead and while she isn't inherently loud, her problems she cause are.

Luna, age 16, is a jack of all trades musician and you can tell what that means.

luan, age 14, a comedian who's jokes are practically ruined to overuse causing migraines.

Lynn jr, age 13, a tomboy sports prodigy who makes anything a challenging sport, anything

Lincolin, age 12, the only boy in the family and seams to make and fix the multiple problems the family had.

Lucy, age 10, a goth girl and poet who unconsciously scares people out of the blue.

Lola, age 6, a twin who take princess stuff way to far and is a gossip gobbler.

Lana, age 6, the secound twin who is an incredible handyman and likes mud and getting dirty

Lisa, age 4, a astonishing genius who experiments usually blows up in every bodies face, for the most part.

Lily, age 2, a baby who is just like any other baby, a personality waiting to shape.

Of course despite all the loud and obnoxious problems, the family would always look out for each other. Even if it ends with a lot of collateral damage.

One day was seemingly like any other, loud, obnoxious, irritating, and full of love. Oh and the childern fighting for the remote, that too.

While lincolin would trick his sisters, this time thier special had an unholy union of time scheduling. So it was up to the old rumble for the remote marathon with everyone except Lilly fighting for the remote.

In the end Lucy snagged it and disappeared in the vents like a mutant rat. With the remote lost and the channel flipping to an old horror show, they knew Lucy won.

So they gave up on the tv and did their usual as I said before. Lincoln with nothing to do watched it while phoning his best friend, Clyde, with an old radio. It only picked up static, which was strange for Lincoln.

While that was going on, in Lisa's room she did her...studies when her devices decided to malfunction, all at once. As you expected the lab blew up with multiple explosions that did not hurt the child.

Something like that was impossible to even call it a coincidence. She searched for clues on the mysterious eruption when the lights went out to dinner, as Luan would say.

The only ones who saw light was Lincoln and Lucy after her show turned off. In fact the light they saw outside was blue and was a sphere. That was not normal and like childern they watched it.

the sphere grew smaller and smaller until a figure stepped out of it. A girl wearing a purple t-shirt, skirt, lavender shoes, and a very large backpack. She had blonde hair with one set of strands of it sticking out on top like lighting.

The two louds watched as the girl walked up to thier house, like it was a normal thing. As followed was a series of knocks followed by silence.

"Lincoln, open the door it's probably the power company!" Called the loud child's mother.

So Lincoln opened the door and saw the girl firsthand, about his age. "Hello, who are you." Lincoln said politely, hoping the portal girl would go.

"Later...first off, up down down right up." Lincoln was confused about those words. "Cheat code to Ryan's rush?" Lincoln's eyes snapped open from those words.

"No way, that game was out for a day; How?" Lincolin's hand met his face, thinking it was a prank from Luan. "Very funny, Luan, you went the extra mile here!"

Luan's head leaned in from the kitchen with a quizzical look on her face. "Thanks linc, but I was going that mile next April fools." She looked at the mystery girl. "Who's this?"

The girl shook her head. "A doctor."

"Doctor wh-" Luan slapped herself. "Haha you got me, congrats." Luan approached the mystery girl. "Put it there comidian!"

She looks at the ground. "Okay." She place her large backpack in her hand. "Thanks for lending a hand."

Luan and Lin Lin looked shock at how well she played Luan. Luan walks away with the bag, complicating her own life of jokes. "Wow you out joked Luan, who are you."

She just shrugs and went inside. "Someone you know." She turns around to see Lucy and while Lincoln jumped, the girl didn't. "Hey there."

"Who is this Lincoln." Lucy asks when the lights came back on and so did the show. "Sigh...the light returns to eat my soul." She slinks back to her vent when the girl makes a sudden and dramatic remark.

"Yet the serpents of darkness endures the eternal tormoil." That made Lucy pause then she resumed her place in the vent.

Lincoln was flipped out, and that's saying something. "I'm serious, you out did Luan and made Lucy pause. Who are you!?"

The girl placed a finger on her lips and gave a smirk. "Jeez Lincoln you whine as much as I did." Lincoln pauses to process this, and failed. "Okay, I'm Lilly from 10 years in the future." Lincolin made a face that said I laugh at that statement. "Okay, didn't want to do this." She pulls out a very folded note and handed it to Lincoln.

His mouth was agape with an emotion beyound surprising. It was a family photo was his parents with thier hair grey and older versions of his younger sisters. It was just so much for his brain to take in that he fell backwards. The noise caused all the family members to come and rinse and repeat with the explanation.

...

When Lincoln woke up on the couch firmly believing he had to much pizza. He turned his head and saw future Lily playing his console, and not missing a beat in points.

Future Lily turned around and smiled. "Finally woke up Lincoln, the shock surprised you too crossing the social border. Dang nerves, I bet they had something to do with this." The future Lily handed him a controller. "Want to play?"

Reluctantly he took the control and played Lily in a surpringly one-sided match of street fighter 2. "Dang how did you get so good, Lily !?" It was sure unexpected for him to lose at match this badly.

Lily turned around dramatically. "I learned from my master, until one day he was killed by his dreaded foe...the poser" The stupid monologue made them pause and then laughed.

"Really and what happened after?" Lincoln prompted her to continue her monologue, because it was hilarious.

"Then I went barefoot and trained for intense eyebrows so I can defeat my masters killer, without calling the police first cause that is what protagonists do!" They laughed at how true and ridiculous it relates to the game they were playing.

Lilly then pause the game and turned to the entertained Lincoln. "But in all seriousness I just learned it from you." She then explained that Lincoln was the most famous and talented gamer, even appearing in game mags. "Since you only call me through FaceTime I decided to be a gamer and try for greater heights, so I can meet you face to face."

Lincolin thought about that time he won a small time game contest, it wasn't hard for the most part. "Yeah I guess I'm a good gamer, but you are incredible! How did you come back in time anyway."

Future Lily pointed behind her back as Lisa's usual explosion echoed through the house. "Sorry!" Lisa yelled for the presumably stinky gas explosion.

"I swear if I knew what she did at her age, I would vomit; oh wait I did." She sarcastically gags as she revealed a watch. "Yeah Lisa, well my Lisa, said I can travel back here for a real loud family experience."

Lincoln turned off the game to get a new one out, marvel vs capcom. "So how long is this visit?" The disk turned out to be dirty so he went into kitchen to wash it. "I take it there's a time limit?" Lincoln had a dream of this sort of thing with watches.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, my Lisa said that when I return it would be a secound later for her." She narrowed her eyes at the distant Lincoln. "Why, you sound like it was a terrible concept?"

Lincoln shook his head. "It's complicated, so..." he came back with a much cleaner disk. "Are you ready?"

Future Lily smiled like a cocky know at all. "Please I covered this game's series, you know?"

And so they played games into the night, where Lily slept on the couch after Lincoln's tenth knockout in punch out.

 **(A/N: Hi guys, I have noticed that there is no older Lilly in loud house fan fiction, for the most part. So I decided to do this one shot to see if people like it as a concept, maybe more chapters in the future. Oh and because Lily is Lily she made reference to games as Luna is to music. 1: when future Lilly made a quote against Lucy it was a reference to darkness where the player controls two serpents of darkness (if I got the tittle wrong, I haven't seen the game in a while) 2: when she mocks Lincoln passing out her sentice was a parody to skyrim. 3: Lilly mocks ryu with a satirical backstory. 4: At the end she quotes frank west iconic catchphrase, if changed.)**


	2. Hand me don't

The crack an early morning around the loud house was like a ticking alarm clock. When one member wakes up, they all do.

So naturally the future Lily was unprepared for all the noise at once in an early morning. She turned and fell off of the couch she was sleeping on, apparently when she went to sleep Lincoln wrapped a decent blanket around her.

So to repay this insignificant kindness she was going to give him something from her bag. But first she had to make Luan didn't booby trap her bag for yesterday's scuffle. Seeing nothing she pulled out a game controller that had seen some use, it was a hand me down given to her when she started gaming.

Of course it was a classic controller from the nes era, but it's a good gift in her eyes.

She ventured towards Lincoln's room after Lola exited said room. Curious she entered and found Lincoln with a girly bike, to laugh or not to laugh is a hard question.

She choose option B and smiled at Lincoln, still thinking it hilarious he got this hand me down. "So I'm guessing Lola gave you her bike? Suits your game style." She playfully mocked as she rang the bell, causing a princess sound effect to play. "It even has that, this is why I'm a roller blader."

Lincoln did not like that statement of bladers being better then bikers. "You take that back!" A few secound she of silence confirm that she would not back down. "I don't believe it!"

Lilly huffed at this bump in the road so to speak. "Listen, roller skaters have full control of thier movement and look!" She waved her hands. "No hands required!"

Lincoln was a bit red in the face. "Bike are faster and easier to learn!" He retorted with the weak argument.

Soon this turned into a full fledged argument for both of them. "Oh I thought we were talking bikes not trikes you limey!"

This lasted for a good two minutes until Future Lilly decided enough was enough. "Fine, I'm going you too tired limey rider." She tossed her controller, thankfully landing on the pillow of Lincoln's bed.

She then stormed out of the room, leaving Lincoln to himslef and as well as his mystery audience to his personal thoughts. "So what if Lilly says rollerblades are better then bikes, but I know the real truth." He eyed the fru fru bike. "For the most part, what am I going to do! I can't be seen riding in that mess of glitter!"

He then heard a crash outside and looked through his small window. It was Lynn jr and she crashed into a trash can with a very pimped out bike. "Or maybe I don't have to."

A few minutes later he snuck into the garage and unlock the chain that protected it with a pin. Lincoln needs to know more of this trick in a more in-depth matter. Either way he sto-er 'borrowed' the bike to show of 'his' cool ride.

However a very disappointed and angry Lilly saw this, and decided to prove a point.

...

Lincoln drove through royal woods in Lynn's bike and eventually became the leader of a couple of biker kids. For him life was swell, shame Clyde thought he had swine flu and couldn't come. Well the others keep him entertained during his long ride.

Of course Lilly was hot on his trail with skates and apparently a poncho with a cowboy hat. She whizzed by multiple people and it was enevintable she caught up with the new gang.

While they were eating ice cream they left their bikes locked. Unfortunately for Lincoln, Lilly knew just how to unlock it so to say. After she unlocked Lincoln's stolen bike, she slowly made her way to an alleyway. She inside her poncho and pulled out a phone, but who to call and will they help.

She thought for a secound and knew someone, Chuck was one of Luna's friends therefore British. She wanted to bash her head somewhere due to Luna's friends are British and mostly have a selective taste in music for the most part. So pulling out her trump card of imatation she dialed Chuck.

"Hello Chuck here, what do you want?" Yep, definitely British, so she started thinking of overwatch's tracer and go from there.

"Hi, love this is a friend of Luna's and I need a favor." Okay the force British is very hard to do in the intimations department.

"Who really, well what's the problem and ol chuck might fix it for ya?" His tone meant that he was listening.

"Well someone stole Luna's little sister's bike. I got it back, but I might be followed, can ya send the cavalry and retrieve it?" Her voice was a mixture of a bleeding wombat and a alligator.

"Fine, just tell me where."

"Near the ice cream parlor, quickly!" She hushly yelled and ended the call.

Soon she saw three of the bikers roll pass the alley, but no Lincoln. She peaked out the alley and saw Lincoln alone with no bike and sad. Lilly had nothing to feel for him at the moment, he stole, lied, and wormed his way into this, he can get out of this alone.

So she skated away back to the loud house, and just as chuck promised he came, took the bike, and is going to give it to Luna.

When she arrived Lincoln beat her to it, but was facing the scolding wrath of Lynn jr. She watched in sick amusement because the whole time, Lincoln had a hand me down jock strap, given by Lynn jr for the rest of their talk. To her it was an ironic justice, but in the end he was scolded by everyone in the family for stealing and losing Lynn's bike.

After everyone went inside Lincoln sat on the porch thinking about stuff. Future Lilly skated to him and sat besides him. "You got yourself in this mess, its best you fix it." She stated while looking at the sky. She felt the phone ring and it was from chuck stating the bike was stolen from him from much more 'violent' teens then the ones in Lincoln's gang. She quietly cursed the luck of that happening

"Yeah, but how? Even if I find the thief, I can't keep up with him." Lilly knew he forgotten the hand me down given to him.

"You still have a bike, so fix the problem with that. If not I'm skating, see you." She skated while Lincoln and his 'audience' contemplate this scenario that was presented.

"I know she's right and it's my fault, but how would I know it would get lost." He looked back at the loud house. "I'm going to hate today." He went inside and dashed into his room and saw the fru fru bike. "No, can't do it. I won't ride that!" He eyes then laid on the thrown game controller from this morning and felt an instant feeling of regret. "Ughhh...if I must." He grabbed the controller and placed it in the princess basket, then began his search.

In the city, Lilly had a hard time finding the bike without drawing attention. She did find the gang, three teenagers with leather jackets and kiss makeup. She knew it was going to have to be complicated.

Before she could step forward Lincoln found them first in the princess bike. "Hey you! That's an important bike and I need it back." The bikers were not intimidated by this 'display' of fear and seriousness.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it!" They begin to approach him when Lilly arrive, with her skates sparking from her foot's angle. She tipped the cowboy hat and gave a playful smirk. "Who the hell is this twerp!?"

"Hello rookie, seams like you need some manners." She pulled out two cork guns, with full six cork barrel action. "Hope you're ready."

The bikers charged at her, but she side st-rolled out of the way and retailed with cork fire. "Bam, bam, bam!" The corks hit dead on on their heads, dazing them. "Lincoln take the bike!" The dazed bikers failed to notice Lincoln riding away with the bike.

"You're going to pay for that!" They really seamed angry now.

She started to roll back from her towering foes. "Adios, non-amigos!" She then dashed away her skating head start gave enough time to escape.

The sun was setting as she made it back to the loud house, out of breath from this whole ordeal. Inside was strangely quiet, besides the sound of the iconic super Mario game. It was coming upstairs and like a sailor to a siren, she followed it.

It was from Lincoln's room, the changing lights underneath the door made it evident. She felt more tired just looking at it, maybe she should have apologize about the morning's arguement instead of fueling the hateful fire.

She opened the door and saw Lincoln playing the Nintendo game, with her first controller. The went into pause as Lincoln looked at her.

She sat besides him and they quickly fell into awkward silence. The only noise being the static that eminated from the small tv.

"Lincoln/Lilly." They stopped as they started the sentence, a motion from Lily's let Lincoln go first.

"Lilly I know what I did was wrong and uncalled for. I should have just accepted the hand-me down as a gift. If I had, maybe today wouldn't have been so stressful and possibly life ending." Lilly felt a little more guilt as if she would have went back to him and Apologize for the pointless argument, today would have been great.

"No, Lincoln, I'm sorry for fueling our fight this morning. If I hadn't brought up the blades, maybe that incident would be more heart warming. If anything I caused this whole mess, even if you took it too far first." They sat there watching the still image of Mario jumping over a deadly pit, a sub-text of today, they could have been seriously hurt.

"Hey Lily." Lilly looked at Lincoln who was handing her a controller. "Want to be Luigi?"

She laughs. "Fine, but I get the princess at the end!"

Lincoln gasps in fake terror. "Mamami I have a rival for her hand!"

And so they played into the night with Lincoln having trouble not waking everyone else up.

When Lily crashed from exhaustion and sugar, Lincoln he carried her to the couch.

 **(A/N: It's back! Well someone wanted another story to tell so I give this, a new chapter! I made it clear that Lilly didn't want to follow his every footstep, she likes skates better. Another thing is that I'm issuing a game challenge! See if you spot all the reference made by Lilly or Lincoln, if you fail take a drink for everyone you counted! Anyway todaloo and have a crazy night!)**


	3. Space invaded

The sudden sound of fighting woke future Lilly up from her second energy crash this week. At least remembered to give her a blanket, anyway the sound of fighting came from upstairs. When she went up future Lilly saw the others besides Lincoln, watching Lynn and Lucy fight. From what she could barely hear, it was escalating very fast for a loud problem.

While the fight was going beyond normal levels, Lincoln woke up to ask what's going on. After that he went back thinking it wasn't his problem to solve.

After a minute the fight reached its maximum capacity. "You know what, I'm going!" Lynn jr rushed out of the room clearly steamed by Lucy.

"Well who needs you, I have Edwin!" Lucy yelled as much as her monotone voice allowed.

"A doll doesn't have feelings, goth hag!"

"Dumbbell brain!" Lucy retorted as she shut the door as loud as possible.

Lilly stood there as the other sisters disapated from the scene. The only one in the hallway was Lynn jr, who was clutching her fist. With a very angry she walked towards Lincoln's room, this can't be good.

Future Lily subtly followed and listen to the conversation to be had. Lincoln opened the door and was questioning look on his face.

"Hey Lynn, what's the matter?" He was clearly hoping that he wouldn't get dragged into the previous mess.

"It's Lucy, I'm sick of hearing her mope and be depressing!" It's clear just by motion alone that Lynn's body language, she really didn't want to even look at Lucy. "Can I bunk in your room later tonight?"

"Wait you can-" He was shoved aside by Lynn's passive hand motion.

"Thanks bro I knew I can count on you!" She began playing with Lincoln's stuff, knocking stuff of the dresser, or just being a hassle. Then she turned around in a fighting position, which cause Lincoln to flinch. Then she mildly punch him the the arm twice. "That's for flinching!"

Lincon walked out of his now conquered room in fright. "Why is this happening!?" He was in clear distress, this might be something that can't not be solved alone.

That gave future Lilly enough ensentive to help, she imagined it like an achievement in a hard game. She pulled Lincoln from his room, his eyes still looking at Lynn's destructive work of his room.

Lincon finally pulled his eyes away from his room and onto Lilly. "Oh, what am I going to do! You know how Lynn is right Lilly? Only Lucy was able to manage her until now!" His outburst of panic made Lily very uncomfortable. "What do I do?"

Lilly thought about it, she could help Lynn and Lucy get along again. However, it wouldn't be for a while due to the very recent argument. "Well, just make Lynn regret her decision staying with you." To her it was probably the only option for now, even if it sucks.

Lincoln's eyes flash with inspiration. "Of course if she hates staying with me, then she'll have to return to Lucy! It's perfect." He walked back to his room, only to be body slammed and pinned by a wrestling Lynn jr. "Agh! The pain!"

Lilly thinks this was a mistake getting involved in this. So she back off slowly, not wanting to make Lynn think she was tag teaming, and into the living room to play some god of war.

Lilly noticed that Lincoln's was being a real jerk to Lynn over the course of two days, it would make sense with his plan. The only mistake that Lynn enjoyed the rude attitude like a spawn from the underworld.

infact the plan went backwards entirely, because Lynn wanted to be Lincoln's roommate. So Lilly decided now's the time to go to her original plan. She went to Lucy's room only to discover her hitting the wall with a ball in a repeat pattern. That was usually Lynn's thing to do in order to go to sleep, a repeated pattern of her passion for sports.

Lilly decided to not intrude on the Lynn-deprived Lucy and tried to walk away. As if a demon of shadows decided to make that go wrong as the floor made a creak. The noise made Lucy lose the rythem at the most awful time, causing the ball to hit her face. "Sigh..." Lucy might be in more emotional pain then Lilly thought.

When Lily went to Lincoln's room for Lynn, she collided with its original inhabitant. Lincoln looked panic with an idea in his head.

"I can't take it anymore Lily! The attacks, the ovens, everything is to much." He looked behind himself, calmed down as a certain sports person wasn't their. "I noticed that Lynn is reading Lucy's depressing poems, I think I can get her to got to Lynn and apologize." The invaded space really got to Lincoln, like when after their dad watched a horror movie.

Lilly grabbed Lincoln's shoulder to calm his paranoia. "Lucy's acting the same way, don't worry you can get your back; I promise." Lincoln calmed down from the first batch of good news in a while. "I have an idea, we set them up like a fox and a raccoon. Just give me a moment." She went away from a moment to grabbed several pieces of paper. "You stayed in Lynn's purgatory long enough to know how she talks right?" Lincoln nodded slowly. "Good, you make a forgery apology letter to Lucy, while I make one to Lynn!"

Lincoln nodded and they both gave Lynn and Lucy the fake letters. The next step was more harder, setting up a serene location for them to get along. They used Lucy's small and gothic round table along with, a sporty chair, a gothic chair, a white sheet, spiritual candles. The food was spaghetti despite the idea being batted by Lilly for being a bit too far.

Lucy and Lynn finally came to the room, still ticked about the entire argument. They sat down across from one another, none of them speaking.

"Well are you going to apologize princess of the night?" That was a double insult in the worst of ways that weren't true.

"Me? You said you were going to, you rock brained ogre!" The goth sister retorts back at her sporty sister.

Lily figured this would happen eventually, she just hoped it wouldn't be so early. Instead of overcoming their differences, they think the other is a total liar and being ignorant about it.

apparently another fight between them was about to happen, so she prepared for the worst.

"Wait!" Lincoln shouted causing their angry to lock on to him. "Me and Lilly wrote the letters. We know you miss each other, but you're so stuck up about the fight you won't apologize." Lincoln explains as Lily smiled at his carefully thought words.

Lucy and Lynn looked at each other in silence, they really did miss each other. They both nodded and smiled as the problem resolved. "We understand why you did this, so..." Lynn trailed on as she quickly grabbed a handful of spaghetti. "Food fight!" She throw it Lucy who couldn't dodge or retaliate as it hit her dead center.

The spaghetti rebounded to the ground creating stains on Lucy's shirt and the floor. The next moment Lucy grabbed one and threw it to the instiagater of his fight.

Then Lynn throw one at Lincoln, who then joined the tasty fight. Some attempts were made on future Lily, but she successfully dodged all of them. "Sorry, but these cloths don't do well with stains!" She commented as she dodged another spaghetti cannon. "Again, you people don't know taste in food!" So enough was enough and threw threw one. "The the great and powerful spaghetti ball!" It hit Lincon causing him the drop his food on Lynn. That causes Lynn to miss Lucy and hit Edwin the vampire bust instead.

Lucy knelt besides Edwin. "No, he time as not come to be a victim yet." Everyone takes a moment to mourn Edwin's sacrifice as Lilly knelt before the bust.

"Welp, I guess he didn't die in vain-ia!" Lincoln got the double joke so it made the scene more satirical then it really is.

Lucy cleaned Edwin as Lynn clasps her hands. "So, that was more fun then tryouts! So where do we sleep?" Apparently during the war of food, everything is cover in sauce, except Lily.

Lucy and Lynn look at Lincoln with a smile on their faces. "Lincoln, we need a favor."

Ironically their plan failed and got backward even more as Lucy and Lynn was now in Lincoln's room. Lincoln was okay with it though, having been given a luchador mask and gothic night mask.

Lily watched them together and felt a bit of understanding of what a loud family is...or was.

The question is...when did it all go wrong.


End file.
